


Say my name.

by Anna_banana



Series: Not my Name [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christian saying his name wrong kills me, Formula 1 drivers - Freeform, Kink Negotiation, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 04:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_banana/pseuds/Anna_banana
Summary: The first few times Christian pronounces the name wrong he's serious, after he's corrected it's just an excuse to rile Valtteri and other's up. Eventually the Finn gets to show Christian how unimpressed he is and finds some enjoyable and effective ways to shut him up.





	Say my name.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a belated fic for Valtteri's birthday I guess. Dedicated to the fact that Christian's pronunciation of his name kills me inside. This must be a no1. rare pair but I hope you enjoy ;D

The first few times Christian pronounces the name wrong he's being perfectly serious. After he's been corrected multiple times however, well, it's more like a longstanding joke and a sure fire way to rile the man as well as others up.

He gets away with it for far longer than he thought he would if he's being honest about it. There is sometimes a few long held glares across the paddock, Christian trying to school his face into something more innocent than a large smirk. This normally ends up happening on the weekends he's interviewing with Sky however so both men are far too busy to have time to chat, or perhaps rant in Valtteri's case. So instead he walks away. Christian is pretty sure that as much as he takes any excuse possible to drawl out the name _'Valtteeeri,'_ the guys at Sky F1 seem to almost purposefully ask questions that will result in him saying the young Finish man's name. He would be lying if he claimed he minded that. 

It all comes to a head at some dull Red Bull Sponsorship event. Christian has absolutely no idea why you would come to one of these things unless you had to. It seems however, after he asks a few pointed questions, that Daniel had managed to force the Finn to go for some reason or other. Christian is pretty busy at the start of the night but he sneaks a look around the room, trying to catch a glimpse of the Mercedes driver whenever he can. Yet again he catches sight of him, this time sitting at the bar with the two Toro Rosso boys. Valtteri looks a tad bored but he's glancing around the room purposefully as he takes a sip of his drink. Christian swallows and looks away, trying to focus back in on the conversation he's part of.

Finally he's spoken to everyone he needs to. Christian lets out a sigh of relief and is just about to head for a drink when a gentle hand on his shoulder stops him in his tracks. 

"Hi," Valtteri says with an almost threatening smirk, leaving the older man's mouth dry.

"Can we go somewhere quiet to talk if you're done with all this?"

The response is out of Christian's mouth before he can even fully think about it.

"My room? This is our hotel."

He panics then beginning to kick himself mentally until Valtteri's smirk forms itself into a full on leer.

"You don't actually want to talk about what you've done do you?" The younger mans look is heady but he says the words gently, giving Christian the opportunity to back out and change his mind. 

If anything that's what makes up his mind entirely. He shakes his head a little eyes down before he gestures for Valtteri to follow him. He goes a few steps without anyone following him so he turns around looking confused. As he does so, Valtteri drags his eyes slowly back up from his arse to his face. The smirk is back on the Finn's face and he finally saunters after, slowly. 

It feels like an age, silently walking to Christian's room and he lets out a sigh of relief as they finally get there, door closed and locked quickly behind them. It's only a moment after that Christian finds himself pressed against the door, well defined arms bracketing him and a toned leg slotted between his own. 

"Say my name," Valtteri asks quietly but firmly. Taking it almost as a dare he manages to lift his head from its place, leaning against the door, allowing him to place his lips against Valtteri's ear.

_"Valtteeeri,"_ the Brit whispers, grinning against the other man's ear. He almost regrets it however when Valtteri pulls away from him as a result. He's not sure whether it's luckily or unluckily that he's still being trapped in. 

Valtteri then steps back and Christian feels the loss of the heavy weight surrounding him. His instinct at this point is to apologise but he feels by now that's far from the point so he keeps quiet, waiting to see what the other man will do. Instead Valtteri doesn't do anything and instead just asks him. 

"Get down on your knees rakas."

Christian raises his eyebrow at the foreign word, but does what he's told hastily. Despite not asking anything the curiosity must be written on his face because Valtteri indulges him anyway.

"If you refuse to say my name right I don't see why I should bother with yours at all." He shrugs casually and really that response turns on Christian more than it rightly should. At this point Christian wishes he was better at hiding his facial expressions because it's clear for Valtteri to see how much this is affecting him. 

The Finn is beginning to unbuckle his belt and Christian licks his lips in anticipation. Valtteri catches sight of this and makes quick work of shucking his shoes then jeans and boxers, ignoring his own shirt and Christian's clothes. Valtteri is already half hard and the anticipation is making Christian feel the same, shifting slightly in his clothes. The younger man stands right in front of him and their heights right now work out just about perfectly for what is about to happen.

Valtteri puts a hand in his hair questioningly. Understanding what he wants to know Christian tugs his head down and reaches up to tighten the hand in permission. He looks up then, sensing he has to wait for instruction. 

"You want me to keep you quiet like this kulta?" He waits until he receives a keen and wanting response before he carries on. 

Can't wait to shut you up like this, using my dick to keep you from talking." Valtteri keeps talking as he gently pushes his cock into Christian's mouth, the older man moaning around it. The hand tightens in his hair and Valtteri begins thrusting slowly into his mouth, keeping him in place. Knowing this is like a long due apology however he's eager to lick and suck whenever he can, trying his best to wring more praise and soft moans from Valtteri's mouth. It seems Valtteri likes to talk during, especially as he gets closer to climax. Christian tries his best to focus on the words moaned out as well as the increasing pace of the thrusts and the tightening of the grip in his hair. His name isn't said once until Valtteri gives one final deep thrust and a stilted warning. Christian stays where he is and swallows down, feeling far more smug that he probably should. He pulls away slightly and then shifts on the floor, noticing the discomfort in his knees for the first time. It seems Valtteri also notices the movement. 

"Move onto the bed if you like." Whether it's meant to be more request or demand Christian isn't sure but either way he quickly stands up and moves to lie on the bed, waiting to see what, if anything will happen next. 

Valtteri begins taking of his shirt and is fully naked before he looks Christian's way again. "Take everything off please." Christian scrambles to follow the request and before long he's lying out on the bed naked with Valtteri straddling him, sitting up on his knees. 

"Can I?" By this point Christian isn't getting any hints from the other man's debauched look and just as he's about to ask for clarification, Valtteri gestures to putting his hand over Christian's mouth. He looks at him, wide eyed at this but nods quickly in agreement, keen to do this for the other man. 

"Tap my arm twice if you want me to stop okay?" Christian nods in consent and lifts his head up a little so that Valtteri's hand goes over his mouth. Valtteri smiles gently at how keen he is before running his other hand through his hair gently, then using the leverage to push his head back down onto the pillow and cover his mouth properly. This time it's Christian's turn to get off, Valtteri is a lot more quiet now and focuses on trailing his mouth over Christian's body whilst jerking him off. 

Christian groans, especially when he feels teeth grazing his body, the sound muffled by the hand over him. It's only a short amount of time before heat coils in his belly and by this point he's trying not to scramble on the bed or push up into Valtteri's grip, instead he grabs onto the arm that's keeping him quiet. Valtteri looks at the older man and his grip in question and is given a comforting squeeze in response. A bite to his chest, bordering o to hard and a flick of the wrist has Christian coming, shortly after. Considering how loud he must be by now, he's pretty grateful for the hand that was covering his mouth.

There's an awkward moment once they have both collected their breath and Christian realises he needs to go back to doing what he's best at.

"You can stay if you want," he begins shrugging casually. "As long as you go and get something to clean us up."

"I'd need to get up early." Is Valtteri's reply, however it seems more like a request for permission than an excuse to leave so Christian responds unperturbed.

"Try your best not to wake me up then yeah? But I won't exactly be having a lie in either."

Valtteri huffs at that before getting up to get them both a flannel. Before long they are both in bed and each quickly falls asleep.

Christian wakes up groggy and reaches out to grab his phone. He glances at the time quickly seeing that it's just past seven in the morning. By this time in the morning he's unsurprised that he's alone. He is surprised however, when he sees a message scrawled on a piece of paper, lying on the desk at Valtteri's side of the bed. 

Had to go for my morning jog and my flight is not long after. Hope you say my name properly next time I see you. VB 

Christian grins at the note. He might still keep everyone cringing with his now well known pronunciation of _'Valtteeeri,'_ whenever he's being interviewed. He does however decide to greet Valtteri properly whenever they run into each other alone from now on.

Fin.


End file.
